Mr. Mordaut
Do not upset this teacher. You have been warned! Professor of Unnatural History. |gender = Male }} Mr. Mordaut is a very old, friendly and wise draconic professor, currently employed as the Professor of Unnatural History at the Varrock Museum. He previously ran the Surprise Exam random event. He can be found in his office in the museum, the entrance to which is located on the back of the staircase of the lowest floor. Here he may be visited to discuss the history and nature of dragons and even the Dragonkin. History Creation Mr. Mordaut was a creation of the Dactyl Dragonkin Taraket, who fused an egg from the Queen Black Dragon with that of a Fairy Dragon. He was an attempt to create an intelligent dragon, most dragons being brutish, aggressive and unintelligent beasts. Mordaut was considered a failure by his creator, as, although he had the intelligence the Kin desired, he had none of the aggression, desire to harm others or power that makes a dragon a dragon. Even to this day, he is unable to muster anything more than a spit of dragonfire. As such, Taraket discarded Mordaut. In his youth he attempted to prove his creators wrong, but after trying to eat his first adventurer, he spat them out, for it just felt wrong to him. He has since become a cheegan, only eating cheese and cheese-related products. His failure to do what he was created for sparked an ambition in Mr. Mordaut to lead others to their destiny, so he became a teacher. He taught a small classroom of students, most of them being non-human. One notable student of Mordaut is the demon butler Alathazdrar, who remarked that he was most "conflagratory and irascible to the younger students." Life as Teacher }} At some point in the Fifth Age, Mr Mordaut was approached by an individual known as the Mysterious Old Man, who was the leader of a large network of acquainted people who would occasionally host short activities for people's pleasure and distraction, although often against their will, collectively known as the random event programme. The two agreed that Mr Mordaut would subject anyone to be teleported to his classroom by the mysterious old man to a short IQ test, to be rewarded with some knowledge. These occurrences would become known as the Surprise Exam. Mr. Mordaut was also one of the commentators during the Gielinor Games, a large sports event hosted in the summer of 169 of the Fifth Age, wherein various races participated. While commentating, he said dragons are especially fascinated with collecting things, and that he himself likes to collect rare coins. He mentioned that he possesses an Avarrocka Guinea coin, after which Tentacle, a fellow commentator, called him "dragon geek". At the Games, Mordaut could be heard making bad cheese jokes, attempting to "civilise" Thok and trying to have intelligent conversations with a zombie. He appears to have appreciated the experience, especially enjoying people tripping and falling at the cheese rolling race. Professor of Unnatural History Shortly after the Games, the mysterious old man went into retirement and the random event hosts disbanded, Mordaut amongst them. For reasons unknown, the dragon retired from teaching altogether and instead received employment at the Varrock Museum as the head of the Unnatural History department, providing much the same function as natural historians, but, where they focus on more ordinary creatures, Mordaut focuses on the more unusual species, such as mythical beasts and sentient plants. He is an expert on the dragons and Dragonkin and is currently conducting research about the legendary dragon riders from the Second Age. Due to his status as a dragon, he decided to leave the more social side of his job to his human counterparts. As such, he mainly keeps to himself and is most often found at his desk, which is located in a pocket dimension, surrounded with souvenirs from his teaching days. Despite his isolation, he enjoys his work. For example, he usually pretends to be an exhibit piece for the museum when young children accidentally stumble into his office, but occasionally gives a roar to scare them. He also curates the museum's coin collection, with an Avarrocka Guinea being one of his most prized possessions. Gaining Kudos By talking to Mr. Mordaut about the Dragonkin and presenting your findings to him, you will be rewarded with further insight. The things you can talk to him about and their requirements for doing so are: *Robert the Strong (Completed A Tail of Two Cats) *The Stone of Jas (Completed Ritual of the Mahjarrat) *Dragon riders (Killed the King Black Dragon at least once - getting the last riders journal is not required; a kill suffices): 5 kudos *Kerapac's journal (Killed the Queen Black Dragon at least once): 5 kudos By providing information on all of them you will be rewarded with some Kudos and a dragonkin lamp for 25,000 Slayer experience. Dialogue Trivia *Mr. Mordaut has a map of Karamja in his office, possibly due to the relation of the dragonkin to the Brimhaven Dungeon. *When approached in his office, and select the 'about your office' chat option, your character says, "I feel like it's bigger on the inside than on the outside". This is a reference to the popular British sci-fi TV programme , when people say the TARDIS is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. *Mr. Mordaut has a small cameo in the message that appears for the first warning for players caught botting. * The emblem on the door leading to Mr. Mordaut's office occasionally changes color and geometric shape. References nl:Mr. Mordaut fi:Mr. Mordaut Category:Dragon Category:One of a Kind Category:Varrock Museum Employees